CHAOS
by FranHyuuga
Summary: Quando Meira se dirigiu a Homeland para encontrar sua amiga Trisha Norbit pela última vez, não imaginava se envolver com um letal Nova Espécie. Chaos a quis assim que seus olhos felinos pousaram nela. Ele só precisava fazê-la entender que tê-lo ao seu lado já não era uma opção. [você poderá ler essa fanfiction mesmo que não conheça a série Novas Espécies]
1. Quem é você?

Olá, pessoal!

Sentia falta de publicar algo por aqui. Sei que estou com muitas fanfictions pendentes, mas a vida parece se divertir em nos prender a compromissos, um após o outro. **Pretendo concluir uma fanfiction de cada vez, okay?** A primeira delas é essa, intitulada **Chaos**. Estou escrevendo-a há algum tempo, no Nyah! Fanfiction, e não a postei antes por aqui porque ainda não existia sua categoria.

Conheço a série **Novas Espécies** (New Species), da autora Laurann Dohner, antes de sua publicação no Brasil. Li seus treze volumes e fiquei em êxtase quando soube que a editora Universo dos Livros comprou os direitos de publicação. O primeiro volume, intitulado **FURY, já está disponível nas livrarias** e, muito feliz, comprei o meu! Estou ansiosa para ter todos os volumes na minha estante (rs).

* * *

**Um resumo da série: **Para quem desconhece, a série Novas Espécies se passa nos E.U.A., onde as Indústrias Mercile (grande vilã) fazia experiências antiéticas e ilegais para o desenvolvimento de uma nova droga capaz de dar força, agilidade e instintos inumanos. Para isso, centenas de crianças foram concebidas em barrigas de aluguel e usadas como cobaias sem nunca terem saído dos laboratórios. Os experimentos envolveram a **mistura de DNA animal ao DNA humano**, o que gerou uma genética diferenciada. **Os Novas Espécies são, portanto, humanos com genética felina, canina ou primata**. Isso os faz ter habilidades animais e uma aparência diferenciada. Quando a crueldade das Indústrias Mercile veio a público, é claro que o governo dos E.U.A. não queria assumir ter algo a ver com isso. Para provar sua "honestidade", deram aos Novas Espécies suporte, infraestrutura e dois lugares nos quais pudessem viver em paz. **Justice North **é o líder dos Novas Espécies e, na série, foi o responsável por representá-los na mídia e nos seus interesses legais. A sociedade que eles passaram a construir chama-se **Organização das Novas Espécies**, que passou a morar em dois locais: **Homeland **(localizado em uma região urbana) e **Reserva** (localizado em uma região afastada, onde os Novas Espécies menos sociáveis vivem). As Indústrias Mercile continuam a prejudicá-los com laboratórios clandestinos e a população humana se dividiu entre aceitá-los e rejeitá-los.

* * *

**Aviso: **Com base no meu resumo, você será capaz de ler essa fanfiction sem problemas. O contexto se passa a partir do 11º livro. Isso quer dizer que alguns Novas Espécies já possuem companheiras humanas e descobriram que podem conceber filhos.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens dessa história não me pertencem. São de autoria da Laurann Dohner. Mas os Novas Espécies são tão irresistíveis que acabei por desejar escrever algo sobre eles também! Espero que gostem dos meus personagens: **Meira e Chaos**.

**Categoria: **Romance (+ 18) por conter cenas de sexo explícito e violência.

**Sinopse:** Quando **Meira** se dirigiu a Homeland para encontrar sua amiga Trisha Norbit pela última vez, não imaginava que sua vida mudaria tão repentinamente. Ela estava decidida a viver o fim dos seus dias com o mínimo de dignidade que não conseguiu manter ao longo dos seus 27 anos, mas acabou por encontrar o carinho e a proteção calorosa nos braços de um letal Nova Espécie que nunca a deixaria partir. **Chaos** a quis assim que seus olhos felinos pousaram nela. Ele só precisava fazê-la entender que tê-lo ao seu lado já não era uma opção.

* * *

**Quem é você?**

_Capítulo 1_

_._

Meira estava assustada enquanto dirigia seu velho carro em direção a Homeland, o território dos Novas Espécies. Ela tentou não pensar nas expressões intimidantes daqueles grandes homens que vira na mídia, concentrando-se no motor do seu carro que parecia chorar pela grande quilometragem que cumpria naquela manhã.

Não é como se tivesse realmente uma escolha, debochou de si mesma. Ela precisava encontrar sua amiga de infância, Trisha, o quanto antes. Considerara uma chance do destino quando a viu na televisão de uma suja lanchonete como a companheira de um Nova Espécie. Quem diria que sua irreverente e orgulhosa amiga fosse encontrar o romance nos braços musculosos de um daqueles homens? Teria rido achando graça se não estivesse tão feliz por ela.

Alcançou os grandes portões e os muros altos que a ONE construíra, olhando no frágil relógio de pulso os ponteiros marcarem 7 horas da manhã. Não demorou para que passos pesados se aproximassem e atraíssem sua atenção. Ela precisou engolir um gemido assustado ao ver a silhueta enorme de um homem coberto por uma roupa preta, como um agente da SWAT dos filmes de ação que já assistira. Somente quando seus olhos encontraram o rosto dele foi que percebeu, finalmente, se tratar de um Nova Espécie. As feições simétricas, o nariz suavemente mais largo e os olhos de uma incrível característica felina.

– _Saia do carro e identifique-se, fêmea _– a voz dele era autoritária e assustadora, pensou. Combinava com o conjunto dos seus cabelos avermelhados.

– _Sim, senhor _– respondeu um pouco trêmula enquanto desengatava o cinto e abria a porta.

– _Você precisará desligar o motor do carro _– ele afirmou, analisando-a da cabeça aos pés. Meira pensou que talvez estivesse com seus longos fios negros emaranhados, porque acabara de passar a noite em claro dirigindo sem cessar até ali. Obrigou-se a manter os olhos verdes fixos sobre a montanha de músculos à sua frente para lhe dizer:

– _Eu receio que não seja possível, senhor guarda. _– Ela pensou ter visto a sombra de um sorriso em seus lábios ao denominá-lo assim. _– Se o desligar terei que esperar o motor esfriar para ligá-lo de novo._

Os olhos claros dele observaram a velha carcaça do automóvel e a fumaça preta do óleo queimado antes de suspirar.

– _Quem é você e o que faz aqui? _– Ele cruzou os braços, como se precisasse se esforçar para se tornar mais ameaçador. Meira quase riu em nervosismo.

– _Eu sou Meira Taylor, amiga de longa data da Trisha Norbit. _– Abriu a bolsa para pegar seu documento. _– Preciso muito falar com ela e soube que é companheira de um do seu povo. _– Entregou-lhe sua carteira de motorista e esperou que ele ignorasse o suave tremor de sua mão.

– _Vamos checar seu veículo, sua bolsa e você antes que entre _– sentenciou fazendo um gesto para que outro Nova Espécie se aproximasse. Somente neste momento Meira percebeu que eles estavam fortemente armados. _– Depois disso, vamos checar a sua história._

Ela pensou que devia estar mesmo com uma péssima aparência para que a considerassem uma possível ameaça, mas apenas assentiu enquanto ambos faziam o que deviam. Conduziram-na para uma sala, na torre ao lado dos grandes portões, enquanto seu carro era checado no espaço externo. Sua bolsa foi revirada e Meira sentiu-se subitamente medrosa quando o outro Nova Espécie, de cabelos negros e olhos amendoados, se aproximou dela.

– _Encoste suas mãos na parede _– exigiu e ela notou que suas características eram menos severas do que as do seu colega.

– _É... hm... não poderia uma mulher fazer isso? _– Ela ergueu a face ao questionar, notando que o Nova Espécie era vários centímetros mais alto do que seus meros 1,63m.

– _Desculpe, mas no momento não. _– Ele não parecia realmente arrependido. _– Se for incômodo demais, você pode voltar depois._

Meira engoliu o ultraje antes de simplesmente colocar as mãos contra a parede e aguardar pacientemente que ele a apalpasse. Foi uma surpresa, no entanto, que ele tenha sido completamente profissional e poucos segundos depois ela foi considerada "limpa".

– _Nada perigoso foi encontrado no carro dela, Smiley _– o Nova Espécie ruivo comunicou quando chegou à porta.

– _Nada aqui também, Flame _– foi a resposta.

– _Ótimo _– o ruivo disse, entrando na sala. Seu corpo era mais volumoso do que o Nova Espécie de nome Smiley. _– Vamos contatar a Dra. Trisha para conferir sua história, Sra. Meira Taylor ._

– _É senhorita _– ela corou ao corrigi-lo. _– E acho que teremos um pequeno problema com isso._

Imediatamente o homem se aproximou, soando ameaçador ao questionar:

– _Qual?_

Meira inspirou o ar pesadamente antes de explicar:

– _Bem... a Trisha acredita que estou morta._

**Continua...**

* * *

Será que tenho ao menos um leitor nesta categoria por aqui? (rs)  
Por favor, comente! Seria muito importante saber que posso contar com alguém acompanhando essa história.

**O que acharam da MEIRA?** Qual será a história dela para que sua grande amiga acredite que está morta, hm? Alguma pista? (rs)

Obrigada por todo o apoio!  
~Aguardo suas FLORES ou PEDRAS, em reviews!


	2. O Reencontro

Olá! Imagino que não terei leitores para acompanharem essa _fanfiction _por aqui, mas prosseguirei com as postagens. Quem sabe um dia alguém decida conferir o que há de novo nessa categoria? Mais importante que isso, quem sabe um dia mais leitores conheçam a série **Novas Espécies**?

**Citação do capítulo:**

"_Algumas vezes, por mais que desejemos, não se tem escolhas._"

* * *

**O Reencontro**

_Capítulo 2_

.

Meira não acreditava que algumas poucas palavras pudessem colocá-la em tal constrangimento. O Nova Espécie ruivo estava, agora, a alguns centímetros dela e encarava seus olhos como se deles pudesse extrair qualquer informação. Por um tolo momento perguntou a si mesma se fora realmente uma boa ideia procurar Trisha, mas só de lembrar o quanto eram próximas decidiu valer o risco de ter seu pescoço quebrado por aquelas grandes mãos.

Ele parecia querer matá-la, pensou ao vê-lo inspirar profundamente o ar antes de grunhir e revelar seus caninos afiados. Os olhos verdes dela se fixaram nos lábios dele, atordoados pela ferocidade daqueles dentes.

– _Você está assustando a fêmea, Flame _– o outro Nova Espécie disse.

– _O cheiro dela... _– ouviu-o grunhir ao responder antes de se afastar o suficiente para que Meira se sentisse aliviada. Ela achou melhor não saber o que seu cheiro lhe provocava.

– _Por que a Dra. Trisha pensa que você está morta? _– o Nova Espécie que atendia por Smiley perguntou.

Meira considerou o que devia dizer. Havia informações que desejava compartilhar somente com a amiga, mas também precisava que eles acreditassem nela quando a mesma surtasse depois de ter ido ao seu suposto enterro alguns anos antes.

– _Trisha é minha amiga de infância, mas por razões de segurança precisei fingir minha própria morte para todos que conhecia _– explicou, orgulhosa porque sua voz não tremera em nenhum momento. _– Eu não me aproximei antes porque temia o que pudesse acontecer a ela se descobrissem que ainda estou viva._

Os olhos amendoados de Smiley pareceram se suavizar ao ouvir sobre o perigo que a espreitava e Meira sentiu simpatia pela sensibilidade que ele demonstrava. Flame, no entanto, encarou-a com frieza ao perguntar:

– _E não há mais perigo agora?_

Ela entendia completamente a necessidade de verificar a segurança da Trisha diante da sua presença e até mesmo se sentiu agradecida por saber que a amiga estava tão fortemente protegida.

– _Estou fugindo há muito tempo, sem nunca ter sido pega. Mas, devido a algumas circunstância,s decidi rever minha amiga uma última vez._

Flame a estudou, silencioso. Seus olhos felinos pareciam desnudá-la e Meira cerrou os dentes em uma tentativa de se manter firme sob o seu olhar.

– _Vejo sinceridade em você _– ele confessou. – _Ligaremos para a Dra. Trisha e a deixaremos falar com ela pelo viva-voz. Você poderá vê-la se ela quiser._

Meira sorriu, de um jeito que não escondia sua gratidão, e Smiley se apressou até o aparelho telefônico para efetuar a chamada. Ele pediu pela Dra. Trisha e, antes de pressionar o botão do viva-voz, explicou brevemente que uma suposta amiga desejava falar com ela. Quando seu indicador pressionou o botão e a voz da Trisha ecoou na sala, os olhos de Meira banharam-se de lágrimas.

– _Quem quer conversar comigo?_

Tardou alguns segundos até que Meira reagisse:

– _Há quanto tempo, minha amiga. _– "Estúpida", xingou-se mentalmente quando a voz de Trisha soou confusa:

– _Quem está falando? _

– _Meira Taylor _– pausou por um segundo, deixando a informação assentar-se na mente da amiga. _– Eu não morri como você pensava. _

– _Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira?! _– Trisha estava irritada. _– Não ouse mencionar esse_ _nome tão despreocupadamente!_

– _Eu me sinto lisonjeada pela sua defesa. _– Meira riu, deixando os dois Novas Espécies confusos pela sua naturalidade diante do claro mau-humor da Dra. Trisha. _– Você sabe, nunca fui realmente boa em cuidar de mim mesma._

– _M-Meira? _– a voz vacilou e o silêncio que seguiu aumentou a tensão na sala. _– Não pode ser. Ela está morta há mais de cinco anos!_

– _Você me insulta em pensar que morri daquele jeito idiota _– Meira bufou, mas ainda sorria. _– É tão malditamente bom ouvir sua voz, Trisha!_

– _Se é mesmo você, por que não apareceu antes?! _– a voz feminina gritava pelo viva-voz. _– Por que me fez acreditar que você morreu?_

– _Para você ver como estive na merda nestes últimos anos _– Meira prontamente respondeu, muito ciente dos olhares de Smiley e Flame sobre ela. – _Eu te darei todas as respostas que merece pessoalmente, então, mexa-se e vamos logo tomar aquele seu café horrível._

Pela primeira vez, Trisha riu.

– _Só mesmo você se atreveria a criticar meu café._

Depois, Trisha pediu que a impedissem de ir embora até que chegasse e Meira se sentiu finalmente em paz por saber que poderia rever alguém tão importante. Não demorou para que Smiley se aproximasse.

– _Você deve ter se envolvido com o que não devia para correr tamanho risco de morte._

O fato dele ter apenas afirmado, sem sequer questionar, fez com que Meira se encolhesse um pouco incomodada.

– _Algumas vezes, por mais que desejemos, não se tem escolhas _– obrigou-se a responder, encontrando nas grandes botas pretas à sua frente um refúgio para a sua atenção. Não queria encarar os olhos amendoados do Nova Espécie, porque temia que ele flagrasse a miséria que ainda sentia.

– _Ninguém saberia mais disso do que o nosso povo, fêmea _– suas palavras a impressionaram o suficiente para que elevasse o rosto e finalmente o fitasse. _– Não há vergonha em fazer o possível para sobreviver._

Meira sorriu comovida pelo conforto dele e, antes que pudesse agradecer, Flame os interrompeu parecendo irritado:

– _O helicóptero deixou a Reserva e a Dra. Trisha já está a caminho._

A informação deixou-a confusa.

– _Eu pensei que ela estivesse aqui._

O Nova Espécie avançou até ela, suas narinas inflando pela forte inspiração, como se quisesse sorver todo o cheiro dela. Meira hesitou entre se afastar ou permanecer onde estava, temerosa que ele a visse como uma ameaça quando seus olhos estavam tão intensamente fixos nela.

– _Ela está morando na Reserva por motivos de segurança e não precisava vir para buscá- la, mas fez questão de acompanhar o helicóptero para levar você até lá._

Meira não conseguiu esconder o medo que sentira de repente. Por que o Nova Espécie parecia tão hostil?

– _Eu provavelmente não poderei ir. _– Flame elevou o lábio superior, revelando seus caninos afiados em intimidação. _– Preciso partir antes do anoitecer._

Ela notou quando os ombros largos dos dois Novas Espécies ficaram tensos com sua intenção. Seus olhos entrecerrados em suspeita.

– _Você irá para onde a Dra. Trisha quiser e partirá quando ela decidir _– Flame anunciou. _– Estando acasalada com um dos nossos, ela tem total autonomia para determinar isso em nosso território._

Meira queria retrucar, mas o som das hélices se aproximando fê-la apenas cerrar a mandíbula e manter-se ereta em desafio. Se dependia do que a amiga dissesse, estava malditamente certa de que faria Trisha deixá-la ir no devido momento.

Seguiu Smiley e Flame até um campo aberto próximo da entrada, onde o helicóptero manobrava sua descida.

Quando o helicóptero finalmente pousou, Meira conteve o fôlego em nervosismo. Uma mulher incrivelmente bonita, com longos cabelos de um inconfundível tom mel, desceu do veículo e a encarou tão surpresa quanto ela provavelmente estava. A mulher sorriu e Meira sentiu-se retribuindo o gesto, então, as duas começaram a se aproximar até que não restasse dúvidas de quem eram. Trisha foi a primeira a ceder às lágrimas e abrir os braços para acolhê-la. Por longos segundos permaneceram chorosas em um abraço apertado até que Meira rompesse o contato apenas para envolver o rosto da amiga em suas mãos.

– _Você está tão bonita! _– elogiou sentindo-se imensamente feliz pelo reencontro.

– _E você está tão viva! _– As duas riram entre as lágrimas com a observação divertida. _– Você tem muito a explicar._

Elas se deram as mãos e Trisha finalmente disse:

– _Vamos logo para a minha casa!_

Meira se afastou um passo, ciente de que precisava esclarecer não ter muito tempo.

– _Trisha, não podemos apenas conversar aqui mesmo? Eu preciso partir ainda hoje._

Ela assistiu os lábios da amiga se comprimirem em uma linha reta e soube que a irritou profundamente. Não seria fácil lidar com seu humor tempestuoso, lembrou.

– _Você merece uma boa surra, Meira! _– ameaçou. _– Você surge dos mortos de repente, depois de anos, e não tem a decência de ficar por alguns dias?!_

– _Você quer que a amarremos, Dra. Trisha? _– Smiley perguntou sério, mas até mesmo Meira ao encará-lo boquiaberta notou certo traço de humor na proposta.

– _Considerando o tempo que você voou até aqui, suponho que a Reserva seja próxima? _– perguntou, voltando sua atenção à amiga aborrecida. Ela continuou depois da confirmação: _– Eu adoraria conhecer sua casa e sua família, Trisha, mas preciso voltar ainda hoje._

Elas travaram uma batalha silenciosa, encarando-se como fizeram muitas vezes quando crianças. Trisha era mais autoritária, mas ambas eram teimosas. A amizade delas sempre foi repleta de discussões que terminavam em divertidas risadas.

– _Eu temo entender seus motivos, Meira _– ela finalmente cedeu. _– Você estará aqui ao entardecer, ok?_

Meira sorriu em concordância e virou-se para os dois Novas Espécies que lhe permitiram estar ali naquele momento.

– _Obrigada pela ajuda _– a sinceridade dela os deixou desnorteados por um breve momento.

– _Quando você voltar, terei terminado meu turno _– Smiley informou. _– Se quiser, podemos jantar juntos._

Meira encarou-o embasbacada, mas lentamente um sentimento confortável a fez sorrir para ele. Observando-o mais atentamente, notou que não importava quantos músculos ele tivesse, sua expressão era suave e calorosa como qualquer rapaz que convidasse uma mulher para um encontro. Sem esforço, ela poderia entender por que Trisha se apaixonou por um deles.

Antes que pudesse aceitar, no entanto, a amiga interrompeu:

– _Deixe-a pensar sobre isso enquanto estiver lá em casa, Smiley. _– Agarrando seu braço, puxou-a em direção ao helicóptero. _– Eu sei qual é o seu número para que ela o contate se quiser. _

Confusa, Meira apenas a seguiu e se distraiu conhecendo o piloto e o outro Nova Espécie a bordo. Enquanto isso, Trisha suspirava aliviada pela amiga não ter visto Flame e Smiley encarando-se de modo hostil com seus grandes braços prontos a atacarem um ao outro assim que começaram a alçar voo.

**Continua...**

* * *

Gostaram deste segundo capítulo!? É na Reserva que as coisas começarão a esquentar, haha! Afinal, Chaos não é exatamente o tipo de Nova Espécie sociável, entendem? Estou muito ansiosa para fazê-lo entrar em cena.

**O que acharam deste capítulo?** Eu gosto de pensar na amizade entre a Trisha e Meira como muito especial. O tipo de vínculo que se tem com os "irmãos que escolhemos".

Aguardo suas FLORES ou PEDRAS, hm! (rs)

Beijo carinhoso!


End file.
